The Long Shadow
by tona234angel
Summary: Bobby leaves 13 year old Racheal in 15 year old Katie's charge while he goes off on a BIG job. Problem is the big job comes to them. Part of my "Sister's Life" series.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's my new story. People have been asking for a story that had more Racheal in it and this is what my brain came up with. I have a bad bad brain. Hope you guy like this. There are small appearances from Dean and a Lilith has a major part to play._

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been nearly a year and she still couldn't go home. Well, the only steady home she'd had since her mother's death when she was two. Caleb was practically begging, but she still couldn't bring herself to go back to the place where her sister had died. Instead, she was going hunting on her own. She'd been doing it most of the year anyway.

She still did her schoolwork and finished her pre-med classes, but school wasn't the distraction from Laura's death that she'd hoped it would be so she went back to her training. She saved people and killed things. The family business as her older brother put it.

Dean would be so pissed if he knew what she'd been up too. He told her not to go out on her own. It wasn't because he thought she couldn't do the job. He was worried about her state of mind and the fact that she was still a kid.

"A fifteen year old shouldn't be out hunting monsters on her own." Dean said right before he left her alone at their place in Montana to rejoin their father and younger brother.

He'd spent days begging her to go with him, but she couldn't bring herself to put Dean through that. She still blamed their father for her sister's death. Deep down, Katie knew there was nothing John could've done to stop it. Laura had made sure of that, but she still couldn't help herself. She was convinced that if John hadn't left the girls behind in Lawrence when they were toddlers, Laura would still be alive and the fighting between herself and her father might be more than her older brother could handle.

Then there was the headache of dealing with Sam. She loved her little brother, but he didn't know they were related. She'd only met the kid two or three times and lied to him about who she was every time. The fight the truth would cause now might just be more than any of the Winchesters could handle. So, Katie stayed as far away from her biological family as she could, with the exception of an occasional phone call from Dean.

She hated to admit it, but she liked her adoptive family better. Caleb was more of a father to her and Bobby Singer was the best uncle anyone could ask for. Bobby's daughter Racheal had been more of a little sister to her and Laura from the moment they met her, which made the whole situation that much better.

She was on her way to Bobby's place in South Dakota for a little relaxation before she went to work. Mostly Bobby wanted her to baby sit when he'd asked her to come, but she was cool with that. Bobby was going on some big thing with Caleb and Steve Wandell and wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. He said it was too dangerous to take thirteen year old Racheal with him, but that was probably an excuse to get Katie to his place and out of the way. Worked for Katie, she hadn't spent time alone with her "cousin" since Racheal had come to Lawrence to visit during Christmas.

She still had a few hours to go on her drive and she was completely exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep either. Every time she closed her eyes, she relived her sister's death in her dreams. She was about to put in the new Metallica tape she'd bought before leaving Lawrence when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" Katie said into her phone.

"So, how's the college graduate doing?" A male voice asked.

"I'm fine Dean." Katie said with a smile. "How's things with you?"

"Good. Sam's becoming a royal pain in the ass, but it was totally expected." Dean replied.

"I know I'm not gonna like the answer, but why were you expecting that?" Katie asked.

"Because he's our brother." Dean replied with a laugh. "I got a question for you."  
"Shoot." Katie said.

"Where are you? I know you're not headed for Caleb's or Pastor Jim's cause I already talked to them." Dean said worriedly.

"I'm off to see family." Katie replied.

"Whose family?" Dean asked.

"Bobby and Racheal." Katie said.

"Oh." Dean replied

"You sound disappointed." Katie said.

"I was hoping you were coming to visit us." Dean said.

"Not yet." Katie said. "I-I still…"

"I know." Dean interrupted. "I guess I just wanted to see for myself that you really are doing ok."

"I'm fine, I promise." Katie said. "Bobby asked me a week ago if I'd come Racheal sit for him. What do you say you and me take a road trip as soon as he gets home? No hunting, just two kids cruising around and getting into trouble for a week."

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied. "As long as we don't get arrested."

"Awe, come on. We gotta get busted at least once." Katie said with a laugh. "There's nothing more fun than showing cops how dumb they are."

"I'm with ya there." Dean replied. "But you don't have to answer to dad."

"You only have to answer to John if he finds out about it." Katie said.

"He knows about every move we made while we were staying in Montana." Dean said. "I don't think it would take him long to figure out we got ourselves arrested on purpose."

"That's when you tell him it was a training exercise to see how long it would take us to break out." Katie shot back.

"Good point." Dean said. "Hey Katie."  
"Yeah." Katie said.

"I'll see ya soon." Dean said.

"Take care of yourself big brother." Katie said.

"You too." Dean said.

Katie stared at her phone for a few minutes before closing it and sticking it in her pocket. She was tempted to change direction and head for Dean in Indiana, but she'd already promised Bobby she'd be at his place by morning. She had to keep her promise, so she put in "Load" and kept driving north east.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She pulled into Bobby's driveway just as the sun was coming up. Bobby was out in the yard packing his car up and there was no sign of Racheal, yet. Katie shook her head at the state of Bobby's car as she got out of her jeep and walked over to help the older hunter.

"What's that look for?" Bobby asked.

"You really should let me fix that thing up." Katie said waving her hand at the old Charger.

"Hey. The engine in this thing is brand new." Bobby said, a little insulted.

"Yeah, but the outside looks like crap. Even for a Dodge." Katie said, trying to hide a smile. She just loved ribbing Bobby about his car.

"You shut your mouth. Not all of us have the talent for cars you and that brother of yours has." Bobby snapped. "Plus I ain't got time to make her pretty. I got a business to run, a daughter to raise, and an occasional hunt to do."

Katie didn't attempt to hide her smile this time as Bobby finally looked up at her while closing his trunk. She burst out laughing as Bobby patted the lid after he closed it and headed for the house.

"Damn kids." Bobby grumbled. "You comin' in or what?"

"Alright, alright." Katie said as she threw her hands up in mock surrender. "I'll behave."

"I doubt that." Bobby said as he held open the screen door for her. "You may not use the name Gracie girl, but you're all Winchester."

"So you keep reminding me." Katie replied sullenly as she walked into the kitchen.

Katie walked over to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee as Bobby sat down at the table. She picked up both cups and joined Bobby at the table.

"So you and my Racheal got any plans while I'm gone." Bobby asked sipping his coffee.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to take a trip up to Michigan to visit with Pastor Jim for a bit." Katie said.

"You planning any hunts on this trip?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Katie replied. "You made it very clear I was not to take Racheal on any hunts unless you were with us and since you're gonna be in Alabama somewhere that means no jobs till you get back."

"Good girl." Bobby said. "I shouldn't even let you leave the house, seeing as you're license ain't exactly legal, but yeah you can go to Jim's. No where else though. You girls decide you're bored up there you come straight home."

"Yes sir, Uncle Bobby sir." Katie replied with a mock salute.

"I hate it when you do that." Bobby said with a shake of his head and a short chuckle.

A strained silence suddenly filled the kitchen. Katie was wishing for Racheal to make an appearance already when Bobby finally broke it.

"So," Bobby began. "I been hearing some funny things about you lately."  
"Like what?" Katie asked.

"Like you hunting with a partner makes you good, but you hunting on your own makes you scary good." Bobby replied.

"What the heck does that mean?" Katie asked.

"A couple guys I know have seen you in action." Bobby replied. "They got to the job just as you were finishing it up."  
"So?" Katie replied.

"So they all seem to agree that it seems like you're trying to get yourself killed on a job, but you're too good to succeed in the attempt."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort Bobby." Katie replied. "I just don't have as much to worry about when it's just me. If there's another hunter there I gotta worry about keeping them alive and unhurt."

"You don't worry about getting yourself hurt?" Bobby asked.

"Not so much." Katie replied. "Don't get me wrong I mind getting myself dead. I think I'm just used to being hurt."

"Well I mind you being hurt, so knock it off." Bobby snapped. "Caleb asked me to look out for you since you won't go home to him or your family and I don't want him coming after me cause you do something stupid."

"I'll try to be more careful." Katie replied.

"Good. Dad has been worried sick about you, Grace." Racheal said as she walked into the room.

"I got that impression already Rache." Katie said with a smile. "You all packed?"

"Dad say it was ok for us to go to Jim's" Racheal asked.

"Yep." Katie replied.

"Then yes, I'm all packed." Racheal replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Katie replied. "I wanna get some sleep first."

"Well, I'm leaving now." Bobby said as he stood up. "You girls behave yourselves."

"You know us, Dad." Racheal said as she hugged her father.

"Yep, that's why I'm telling you to behave." Bobby replied.

"We'll try." Katie said as she stood and accepted a hug from Bobby.

She followed Bobby and Racheal back into the yard and stood next to Racheal as Bobby got into his car and drove away. After a minute, Katie turned and headed back toward the house.

"Where are you going?" Racheal asked.

"To bed." Katie replied. "I've been awake for almost 2 days."

"I thought you were just saying that." Racheal said as she followed Katie into the house.

"Nope, I really wanna take a nap." Katie replied.

"I could drive while you sleep." Racheal said.

"Oh hell no." Katie said as she headed up the stairs. "You don't have a license yet."

"Neither do you." Racheal replied.

"I'm still not letting a thirteen year old drive my Jeep." Katie said.

"So what am I supposed to do while you're sleeping." Racheal called.

"Read." Katie called back as she reached the door to the room she shared with Racheal.

She closed the door before Racheal could reply and sank down onto the bed. She thought about calling Dean to let him know she'd made it to Bobby's, but decided against it. The reason he always called between two and four in the morning was because Sam was usually asleep and John was doing the same or gone. Instead she called Caleb, let him know she was ok, and then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Katie was awakened by the ringing of her phone. She quickly looked at the clock next to her bed and then hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Who is this?" a male voiced asked.

Katie was shocked. She'd expected the call to be from her brother given the time. She didn't know how to respond when she heard her father's voice.

"I'll ask the question again. Who is this?" John said angrily.

"I'll answer that as soon as you tell me how you got this number." Katie replied.

"I found it on my son's phone." John replied. "Now who are you?"

"Is Dean alright?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Last time, who the hell are you and how do you know my son?" John demanded.

"I used to be your daughter." Katie snapped back. "Now where's my brother?"

"Katie?" John said surprised.

"You don't get to call me that, ever." Katie yelled. "Where's Dean?"

"He, he's fine. Just doing some training with Sam." John replied. "I…."  
"You what?" Katie yelled. "Decided to take advantage of the situation and see who your son was talking to at four in the morning? Or were you just jealous because he stopped talking to you? Tell Dean to call me the next time you leave."

Katie hung up the phone before John could say anything else and threw it across the room. It shattered into a couple dozen pieces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Racheal asked.

"I'd really like to shoot that man." Katie replied. "Just once."

"John called you?" Racheal said not hiding her shock.

"Yeah, but he didn't know who he was calling." Katie replied. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" Racheal asked.

"Uh, Jim's" Katie replied.

"Oh, right." Racheal said as she climbed out of bed. "I guess twenty hours is a long enough nap."

"Why'd you let me sleep that long?" Katie asked.

"Because you needed it." Racheal replied.  
"First time in a long time I didn't dream." Katie said as she got up and started getting dressed.

"Yeah, I helped with that too." Racheal said sheepishly.

"Thanks." Katie said.

"And I thought you were gonna get all mad at me." Racheal said as she turned on the light.  
"Ow, warn me before you do that." Katie said as she tossed a pillow.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you can actually see in the dark." Racheal replied.

"I think you just like torturing people." Katie said.

"That too." Racheal replied with a smile. "You gonna stop on the way to get a new phone?"  
"Don't have to. I've got a spare in the jeep, I just gotta program it." Katie replied as she headed for the door. "You coming or what dude?"

"Right behind you." Racheal replied.

The girls dropped their bags in the kitchen so they could grab a quick breakfast. Katie was standing by the coffee pot in front of the kitchen window making coffee when she saw a small shadow move through the yard. She watched it move around for several seconds and then signaled Racheal that some one was outside. Katie watched Racheal slip out the front door and then followed suit and went out the back.

Katie stayed close to the house until it met with a line of junk cars that led away from the house. She heard soft steps coming from the other side of the cars and the occasional odd crunching noise. As she began to follow the line of cars away from the house, she bumped the mirror of one of the cars. A piece of glass fell out and shattered on the ground before she could catch it. The crunching noise coming from the other side of the cars suddenly stopped.

Katie began to run up the line of cars. She wanted to catch whatever was running around Bobby's yard before it could escape. She rounded the corner and before she could draw her gun she was knocked off her feet. She hit the ground hard and a cloud of dust rose up around her blocking her vision. It took her a second to realize she had extra weight on her chest.

Racheal's laughter suddenly filled the air and when the dust settled Katie saw why her friend was laughing so hard. Sitting on Katie's chest was a large black and tan puppy.

"What the hell?" Katie said as the dog began to lick her face.

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry, Grace." Racheal said between chuckles. "I-I forgot a-all about him. Dad got him yes-yesterday."

"Well, get him off of me." Katie said as she turned her face away from the sloppy kisses.

"Rumsfeld." Racheal called. "Come here baby."

Katie let out a loud "oof" as the dog turned onto her stomach and bounded over to Racheal. Katie got up, dusted her self off, and then sent her still laughing friend a nasty glare.

"What kind of a name is "Rumsfeld" anyway?" Katie grumbled.

"I-I don't know." Racheal replied as she tried to control her laughter. "Dad named him."

"Do we need to take him to Jim's with us?" Katie asked as she walked over to where her friend stood with the dog.

"Nope" Racheal replied. "Dad's got him all set up out here. He'll be fine."

"Good. Let's get out of here." Katie said.

"No breakfast?" Racheal said with a pout.

"We'll stop on the way." Katie replied. "I've lost my appetite."  
"Because of Rumsfeld?" Racheal said.

"He kind of squashed my stomach just now, so yeah." Katie said.

"Ok, let's go." Racheal said.

Katie watched Racheal give the dog a pat on his head and then the two girls headed back to the house. After checking the house to make sure everything was off and locking the doors, the two girls were on the road and headed for Blue Earth, Minnesota.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I'm a bad bad bad person to leave you all hanging. I have no excuses. You can all have me hanged if you like. And now that is out of my system here is chapter 4. _

_**Chapter 4**_

The drive to Jim's was supposed to be boring and uneventful. All of that changed when they got just outside of Selby, South Dakota. Katie suddenly slammed on her breaks and was out of the Jeep before Racheal could lodge a protest about her head's sudden meeting with the dashboard. Katie wasn't worried about that though, she just had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She approached the side of the road cautiously. Just before reaching the small drop off, she dropped down to her knees and crawled the rest of the way. She peered over the embankment into the small irrigation canal and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been seeing things at all. Lying face down on the canal wall, with her feet in the water, was a small girl. She looked to be about eight years old, with short blond hair.

"What's going on Grace?" Racheal asked as she got out of the jeep.

"Grab a flashlight and the first aid kit." Katie called. "There's a little girl down there."

She heard Racheal gasp and then heard the door of the jeep open again as she slid over the embankment. Katie could've easily reached down and pulled the girl up, but she wanted to make sure the action wouldn't injure the child. Katie slowly rolled the girl over and checked for a pulse, then she carefully picked her up and walked up the side of the embankment. She got to the top just as Racheal turned on the flashlight.

"Ow." Katie said. "Why do you always do that to me?"

"Sorry." Racheal replied. "How did you know she was down there?"

"I saw her fall." Katie replied as she gently lay the girl down on the side of the road and took the first aid kit from Racheal. "Shine the light on her would ya?"

"Sun's almost up." Racheal said as she did what Katie asked.

"I know," Katie replied. "But I need more light."

"Oh god," Racheal gasped out. "What happened to her?"

"Looks like some kind of animal attack." Katie replied.

The girl's dress was shredded to pieces and covered with blood. Katie was surprised the little girl was still alive at all.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Racheal said.

Katie nodded. As she reached down to pick the little girl back up, the child suddenly opened her eyes and started screaming.

"Ssssh, ssssh." Katie said soothingly. "It's ok. We're not going to hurt you."

The girl continued screaming for several more minutes as Katie talked to her. When she finally calmed down, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Katie's neck.

"Apparently she's not as bad off as we thought." Racheal said with a small smile. "Not if she can move that fast."

Katie nodded at Racheal as she wrapped her arms around the girl and stood up.

"I think we better find a hotel." Katie said as she walked toward the Jeep.

"What about taking her to a hospital?" Racheal asked.

The girl began shaking her head violently against Katie's shoulder and squeezed the teenager's neck tighter. Katie whispered to her for a second and the child relaxed.

"I think we need to settle her down a bit first." Katie replied. "She's to wound up right now."  
"Ok." Racheal said tentatively. "But something about this is totally off."  
"Agreed." Katie said as she opened the door and got into the passenger side of the jeep. "You're gonna have to drive. I don't think she's letting go of me anytime soon."

"Now you're gonna let me drive." Racheal said with a shake of her head.

"Well, I could try to drive with the munchkin wrapped around my neck." Katie replied.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." Racheal said as she started the jeep.

They drove the rest of the way into town and stopped at the first hotel they could find. Racheal checked them in and then came out to carry bags in while Katie carried the now sleeping child. They hurried up the stairs to their room and quickly closed and locked the door behind them.

"You know" Racheal mused. "People don't ask as many questions about your age when you just hand them a wad of cash."

"How do you think I've gotten away with hunting by myself for nearly a year?" Katie replied as she pried the girl's arms from around her neck and laid her on the far bed.

"Yeah, we still need to have a little talk about that." Racheal said angrily.

"No" Katie replied. "We don't"

"I could always call your brother and tell him about it." Racheal said.

"And I could shave your head while you sleep." Katie said with a grin.

"Yeah whatever." Racheal said. "So what do we do with our little ward here?"

"Let her sleep for now." Katie replied. "We'll try to get some answers from her after we get her cleaned up and fed when she wakes up."

"Ok, you're in charge with this one." Racheal said. "But something is still way off here."

"Why don't we both follow her lead and get a couple hours sleep." Katie suggested.

"Good idea." Racheal said through a yawn.

Katie stood and took the bed closest to the door, which left Racheal to share the bed with the little girl. Katie watched as Racheal lay down on top the covers and the little girl burrowed herself into her friend's side. She made sure they were both completely settled before allowing herself to fall asleep.


End file.
